Bonnie's Penance
by El Chacal
Summary: Bonnie reflects on her actions and tries to make things right. Review!


**_Bonnie's Penance _**

By El Chacal

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: The people and things of the movie are not mine to take. I'm not making any profit from this; otherwise, I would be producing this rather than making it a fan fic. Max Barrio is my own character.  
Author's notes: I liked Neve Campbell's character in 'The Craft'. I wanted to make a story that actually has a happy ending...for her at least.Feedback is greatly appreciated. NO SPAM!

* * *

She dreaded taking a shower, which is strange because she was able to do everything else that was so horrid to someone else, yet she couldn't perform this simple act. Everyone did this in the privacy of their home so why couldn't she? Perhaps it was because very few ever had extensively burned flesh that haunted them every day. Whenever she looked at her nude body, Bonnie began to cry. She recalled when she used the collective spell to take away her scarred flesh and make her beautiful. The way she sauntered into class wearing a white low-cut shirt and a smile on her face. All the guys were clay in her hands. They smiled at her. They admired her. They loved her. Now she was back as she was. No matter how hard she tried or how loud she screamed or how many times she called out to the so-called Manon to take away her ugliness, it wouldn't ever happen. It was a farce, all of it. She knew this was her castigation, her fate. Perhaps if she had listened to Sarah then she wouldn't be like this. Now it was back to wearing scarves and that dreaded trench coat. Back to having people snicker and talk behind her back. 

She was back to being an outcast. Bonnie chastised herself for hanging on Nancy's proverbial apron strings. That girl was more scarred than she was. Evidently, the old proverb is true.

Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

She wept every time she had to take a shower, knowing the soap would never be able to wash away the scars of her flesh. She might smell 'Zestfully clean' (so says the soap on the box) but she would still look the same. Dressed in her pajamas, Bonnie walked towards the bed. She used to say a midnight prayer before she went to bed to guarantee a safe slumber.

_As I lay me down to sleep, I pray my soul is mine to keep  
If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take  
Place four angels to my bed, two to the foot and two to the head  
Four to carry me when I'm dead.  
Keep me safe as I lay  
And guide me to the light of day._

She doesn't pray anymore. Perhaps she was afraid that God wouldn't listen to a witch's prayer or perhaps she was afraid that he would strike her down for her acts. But that wasn't the truth. She knew that God was of love and understanding. He was slow to smite and swift to soothe his children in time of need. On top of that, it was proclaimed that they only have to ask for it sincerely and God would forgive them unreservedly. The reason she didn't pray anymore was summed up in one word.

Nancy.

Bonnie thought Nancy would have thought her weak to pray to God. The reality is the essence of the fact that she couldn't believe that there was a Heaven or Hell. Rochelle now knows what Laura Lizzie suffered through. Her hair fell from her head in the same manner Lizzie's hair fell from hers. Nancy is probably being shot up with enough tranquilizers to drop a two-ton elephant in its tracks.

When they went to invoke the spirit, they each brought an animal that represented each of them.

Rochelle chose a goldfish for it's ability to swim and it's grace. Sarah probably could relate the most to the bird because like the feathered creature, she wished she could escape from her gilded cage.

Nancy thought the snake was the best symbolism of her because of its viciousness and strength. In reality, the snake was known for it's forked tongue and Machiavellian nature. They never spoke, only hissed at their intended prey. It was also said that the bird was the enemy of the serpent; perhaps it was foreshadowing her demise and who would swing the proverbial axe.

She chose a butterfly. Suitable selection, seeing as she herself once cloistered herself in scarves, long sleeved shirts and trench coats until one day she emerged as a beautiful woman. Only she turned then from a butterfly into a merciless, narcissistic, bloodthirsty wasp. There were times that she just wanted to go to Sarah and drop to her knees, begging her to forgive her for tormenting her dreams and family.

As Bonnie approached her bed, she did something she hadn't done in years.

She knelt at the side of her bed and said the prayer she said when she was a little girl. She then made a plea and a promise from her heart.

"Wash away these scars from my body and my soul, Lord. I promise I'll change. I'll find a way to make things right between Sarah and I. Give me a chance to repent for my sins...please?" Bonnie pleaded, the last word coming out in a sob.

* * *

Sarah was dressed up and ready to head off to school when she heard the doorbell. She opened the door to reveal the last person she ever expected to see. At least until she got to school, that is. 

"Bonnie." She stated simply.

"Hi Sarah." Bonnie started with an awkward wave though she couldn't look her in the eye. "Listen, I never got around to really apologize for what we...I did to you." Sarah listened on patiently as Bonnie spoke.

"It was wrong and it was a betrayal. I'm sorry for lying to you, for invading your dreams and not taking what you said into consideration. I was naïve. I was beautiful. I was never that for a long time. The pride went to my head and I forgot whom I was, if I ever knew at all to begin with. I just want to make things right between us. Really. One day, I hope you can forgive me." At this, she bowed her head down as if she were a child being scolded.

When she felt a finger raise her chin, she found herself looking into Sarah's eyes. "Bonnie, you're stronger than you know." With that, she hugged Bonnie, who clung to her in elation. "Thank you so much. I won't let you down. I promise."

* * *

Down the street, a man dressed in a three-piece black suit and white shirt observed this with calm while sitting down on a bus stop bench. Max Barrio looked at the girl in the trench coat. She made the step forward to serve her penance. Inside his mind, he heard the order from up above. Giving a barely noticeable nod to no one in particular, he waved his hand discretely towards Bonnie and vanished from sight as a bus passed by.

* * *

Later that day, Bonnie was in the ladies' room when she noticed that her skin was smooth as satin. She gasped as she saw her body was as unblemished as sheer satin. Bonnie started crying in joy as she felt her body with her hands. Thankfully she was alone or people would have thought she had really gone crazy. 

Looking at herself, she gave a genuine smile. "Thanks, God." As she was about to leave, she walked back to the mirror and looked up, "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before. I should've done it earlier. Thanks again. For everything."

* * *

In heaven, Max Barrio looked down upon his charge with ease. The key to her salvation was in herself. Rochelle would find her way in time. Perhaps she would one day swallow her pride and ask for help. 

However, her resentment would soon grow into something of much concern.

Nancy was uncertain. She coveted absolute power and now she had to serve her incarceration until the day her repentance was heard in her silent cries. Despite the fact she screamed 24/7 while strapped to her bed.

* * *


End file.
